Gypsy
by WolfyAlex
Summary: Naruto is a gypsy who wants to be found. Sasuke is a traveler trying to get home. When Naruto's family picks up Sasuke there is instant attraction. How does that night turn out for both parties though? Yaoi, Mpreg, Sasu/Naru
1. Perfect Stranger

**Alex**: Hello people! This is my story, Gypsy. It was inspired by the song Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves by Cher. I am really excited about this story! It is Naruto and Sasuke in old England. I tried to keep all the facts right, but sadly their speech is the only thing that doesn't fit. Sorry about that. I do hope you enjoy it and review.

**Summary**: Naruto is a gypsy who wants to be found. Sasuke is a traveler trying to get home. When Naruto's family picks up Sasuke there is instant attraction. How does that night turn out for both parties though?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. I don't own Sasuke. I don't own Shikamaru! T.T I don't know the song Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves by Cher. I own my computer and this story. Don't take it!

0o0o0o0

I looked up at my mother while she danced before the crowd. Her body twisted and curled to the music from my tambourine while men watched her. The bangles on her arms and feet jingled with each movement. I knew she was using the sound to show off features for the men. Her bright red hair swayed with her clothes and I found myself, her son, memorized still by her cool violet eyes.

I stopped the music and watched while she arched her back to finish her dance. The men put money in the hat we had before I picked it up. I held it to my mother and stared at her with blue eyes. Her kind smile warmed me before she took the money and counted it.

Soon I heard my father's voice booming out. I turned to see him preaching to the people and their eyes wide. I stared into blue eyes and watched how he waved his tan arms around while the words poured from his mouth. A second passed where he ran his fingers through his blond hair that was uncontrollability messy. It was the same as my own and I was proud of that. After all the words had been said, he tried to sell bottles. A few people brought them and before long people where leaving for the night.

My father smiles at me and waved before he walked to my mother. They were seeing how much money they had made for the night. It was hard for us. We lived by what we could earn each night, and sometimes that wasn't enough to get by. The town and people were crossed weren't always friendly to our kind. Gypsies, tramps, and thieves, they called us.

A sigh slipped pass my lips and I stood. No, I wasn't shamed about being a gypsy. I was proud of my parents and kin. We fought harder than half the people in England to survive. Soon I smiled before my father called my over. I ran to him before noticing another man that stood by his side. My blue hues connected with onyx and I felt the breath leave my throat.

"Naruto, this is Sasuke Uchiha. He will be traveling with us." My father explained. Slowly I nodded to him. My eyes never left his. "Good. Naruto, why don't you take Sasuke to town and buy us dinner for tonight?" Once more I dimly nodded to answer my father. "Here." When a tan hand entered my field of vision I looked over. Soon I grabbed the money from my father's hand before I turned.

When I started walking I heard footsteps follow me. A shiver traveled down my spine, knowing that is was Sasuke. When I looked over, I noticed his long legs caught up with me and now we were traveling beside each other.

During the silence, blue hues took in my company's features. His pale skin attracted me the most. Not many people had light skin; we worked too much not to become tan. Second was the black hair. That was common, but it was elegant against his pale face. Not only that, but I noticed his height. He was taller than me, at least a foot, but I was only 16. Most likely this man was a few years older, already a man and traveling by his own.

"Quit staring." He stated and I blushed. I don't know if it was because I was caught or how deep and husky his voice way.

"Sorry… I… we… Um… don't have… a lot… of… um… people traveling with me- I mean us." Now I was blushing because of how wonderful that sounded. I stood there and he stopped, watching me. Soon I looked away, biting my lip, before coughing. I heard him mutter something under his breath, but ignored it for now. Still the silence was eating me. Not wanting to openly stare at him again, I started small talk. "Sasuke, where are you going?" Slowly he started to walk again, but I soon followed.

"Memphis." He answered in that deep voice and I held back a sigh. The saddest part was how short of a trip that would be. One night would pass and then he would be gone.

"Oh…" I whispered softly before smiling. "Well! You will enjoy your travel until then. If you need anything ask me! Also I hope you like fish! I've decided on that for dinner." I chimed and jumped forward a little.

"Heh… Alright… idiot." The last part was whispered under his breath but I heard it. I frowned at that.

"Hey! Don't call me an idiot you bastard!" I cried, stopping to focus my energy at him. Sasuke stopped and stared down at me with cold dark eyes. He cocked a brow, challenging me.

"Oh? What will you do about it idiot?" He was so calm, daring me to fight against him. The gleam in his eye made my legs weak for a second. Still I stood tall and growled. He may overpower me in every way, but I was never one to sit and take things lightly.

"I will kick your ass bastard! Just because you're staying with us, doesn't give you the right to talk to me like that!" My words were harsh, my eyes were filled with rage, and my body was tense. Any second I was ready to attack.

"Idiot." His words fueled my anger. His kiss made it all disappear. Suddenly he had me up against a wall. His lips were on mine and his hands held me tight. All sane thoughts fled from my brain while he massaged my lips. I could tell he knew what he was doing when I felt myself having to use him and the wall for support. He turned my brain into mush and my heart raced against my rib cage.

Sasuke pulled away too soon for my liking. I groaned and licked my lips to catch the taste of vanilla from him. I didn't mind that I had been kissed in a way that turned me into jello. Instead I smiled at the man responsible. His cocky grin sat on his lips and those onyx eyes were dark with lust. I felt weak against him. I was happy about it though.

"Go get the fish for dinner before the shops close." Sasuke smirked and chuckled. I gasped before I turned to run. He was right and damn him for that. "Idiot." He chuckled once more when I turned to give him my middle and ring finger. (1)

0o0o0o0

After we got back to the wagon, I handed my father the four fish and the extra money. He smiled brightly at me and in turn I copied his smile nervously. Sasuke was right behind me and our kiss rung out in mind. I didn't want my father knowing about it.

"Good choice son." He chimed before he ran a stick though them and rested them over the fire. Quickly I sat down to get away from Sasuke and his warmth. My hues watched while he simply sat by me. His knee brushed against mine. Jolts traveled through my body. I was hopeless.

"Yes, it was. I am glad that he picked it out. I enjoy fish." Sasuke commented quietly. His eyes held mine before I looked away. Instead I focused on my father.

"Heh! Of course! I knew fish would be perfect!" then I hummed happily and moved closer to the fire. It helped that I was able to get away from Sasuke this way.

I was attracted to Sasuke. No way to get around that. I also knew that Papa would shoot Sasuke if he tried anything improper. The bad part was I wouldn't mind if he was improper. Butterflies danced in my stomach from that though. I knew the gist of sex, but I never had it. Still I could picture our naked bodies pressed against each other while he kissed me. My face was heated while my mind wandered.

"Naruto, you're too close to the fire. You face it all red from it. Sit back hunny." My mother's kind voice broke my haze and I smiled brightly. At least my embarrassment had been misread. "Are you okay?"

"Oh! Yeah! I am fine! Fine!" I chimed and laughed. Soon I slide back. "Just hungry. I was trying to make the fish cook sooner by staring at it! I guess that doesn't work." I was laughing more. Soon I bumped into a leg before I turned. When I looked back I noticed Sasuke and shifted away from him. "Heh… sorry."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered and I scowled at him. My father and mother laughed though. Soon I scoffed at him.

"I am not an idiot you bastard!" I growled at him and he just rolled his eyes. My parents were finding our bricking assuming. I was upset though. It was short lived once more when my fish on a stick was handled to me. Happily I grabbed the stick from my father and nibbled on the hot dish carefully. For the time, I simply ignored my discomfort and confusion about Sasuke to eat.

"So Sasuke, why are you going to Memphis?" My father asked and I glanced up. Sasuke swallowed his foot before answering him.

"My family lives there. I was only in Mobile to get some investments for my father gone. Since he is weak with his age it is hard to make the trip."

"Oh? How nice of you. Naruto, you could learn a thing or two from Sasuke." My father chimed. "Respect for elders!" He laughed and I chuckled. Yet his words made me think of everything Sasuke could teach me.

"Naruto is horrible about that! When he was young he didn't listen to me. Once he went walking when I said there would be a storm later. He got cut on his cheeks from the sharp wind and branches." My mother commented and I moved to touch my cheeks where three of the six scars laid.

"I don't know. It fits him. Still it proves my case that you are in idiot." Sasuke smirked at me and I didn't know whether I could melt at the sight or yell at his word.

"Bastard!" I cried while blushing softly. Then I scoffed before I threw the stick my fish had been on in the fire. Once more my parent's chuckled with good humor. They were misreading my blush again. That was perfectly fine. Sasuke's knowing smirk had me believing that he was wise. Maybe that was wishful thinking in that he truly meant his words. I sighed deeply quietly before I stood up and stretched. "I'll go get the tents out."

"Good idea." My father jumped up and threw his stick in the fire also. Soon he walked to the wagon with me. Together we pulled out the tents and started setting them up. Sasuke soon helped us out while my mother got the blankets and pillows. The sun disappeared behind the horizon by the time we were finished.

"Now Sasuke, you will be sharing the tent with Naruto. Remember, we will be up when the roster crows." My mother moved to kiss my forehead before she slipped into the tent.

"Night boys." My father patted my head before he nodded to Sasuke and followed her. I focused on the fire for a second before yawning.

"Are you going to bed?" Sasuke asked, cocking a brow. His question caused my eyes to meet his once more. For a second, I didn't answer him. Instead I was fascinated by the way the fire lit up his features. "Naruto?" His lips where moving and it made me think of the vanilla taste. Would I be able to taste it once more? "Idiot."

"What?"

"Hn. You're staring again." Oh? I had been? Soon I blushed and looked away.

"Sorry. I'm not used to seeing people like you." I muttered, hugging my knees and staring the fire.

"Like me?" I nodded.

"Pale, elegant, obviously rich." I answered back, glancing at him. "You are pale from an easy life. The clothes you wear are not made of cheap cotton. They are silk! Not only that, but the Uchiha name is famous." He stared at my blankly and I frowned softly. "Why are you traveling with us? We are gypsies… I am sure your father wouldn't be happy to hear about this." It hurt a little in side, but each word brought out the truth. Sasuke was rich, I was poor, and I had no right imaging that he would hold me for a night.

"Hn." His short answer brought some tears to my eyes and I had to look away. "You are right. I am rather rich. I have a good reason to travel with you though. If I am travel with gypsies then the chance I will get robbed are lessen. Also, when I saw you playing while your mother danced I was rather… captivated."

"Liar!" I yelled at him and glared. "You don't have to make up excuses! I don't need that!" My heart was full of hope. I wanted it to be true. I wanted him to like me as much as I liked him. I need his deep voice to whisper how he was going to make love to me. I yearned for someone to take me away. I yearned for a male to take me away and make me his bride. I was a special male, where I could bear a child, but no one had taken me in the middle of the night. I yearned for Sasuke to.

"Idiot. I didn't lie. Why should I?" Sasuke was glaring at me now and he grabbed my arm. My first instinct was to pull away, but he was strong and pulled me back. "Naruto..." All will to fight left when he whispered my name in such a sweet way. "Come with me…" I nodded to him. He stood, I followed, and he led us away from the tents.

"Where…. Where are we going?" I could taste how nervous I was from my own words, but Sasuke glanced back at me a smiled.

"Farther. Just for a while." He replied before he looked back to see how far we were. "I'd rather not have your parents hear us…" He mumbled while his arms wrapped around mine.

"Oh…" Of course. I had the same thought earlier. Father would have killed Sasuke in a heartbeat if he found out. Once more Sasuke was distracting my train of thought. His lips were on mine and I groaned low in my throat. His hand cupped the back of my head and I dug my hands into his shirt. While I was focused to tilt my head up when the kiss deepen, I found the sacrifice worth it. His tongue and slipped into my mouth and I found myself cling to him for support.

His tongue traveled and explored my mouth. I was left to whimper and moan. When his tongue rubbed against mine, I pulled back out of surprise. Blue doe eyes stared at him before he cocked a smirk and kissed me once more. The second time I felt a tongue probe mine, I pushed back shyly. I felt his arms squeeze me and he hummed into my mouth. It would seem that I did something right. That caused me to push my tongue against him more. He snaked his tongue back into his mouth and I stopped.

"Sasuke?" I whispered and pulled away. Did I do something wrong? Had I misread him? I whimpered a little and felt my cheeks blush. I didn't know what I was doing! Maybe that would turn-off Sasuke!

"Shhh… It's okay." He whispered before kissing my lips softly. "Explore my mouth too." I sniffled before nodding to him. At least he seemed to be patience with me. My mood lightened even more when he kissed me once more and tried to lead my tongue into his mouth again. This time I knew to follow and slipped my tongue pass his lips. My cheeks where on fire and my eyes watched his to for guidance. The gentle expression in his onyx eyes removed the tension in my body. Carefully I allowed my tongue to wonder around. I tasted the sweet vanilla that seemed to be in every corner along with the fish from earlier. I hid my eyes from his view and focused on the taste solely.

I felt him pull away though and my eyes shot open. I stared at him while worry ran through my whole body. He hummed, smiled, and tugged me down to the ground. From there, he laid me on the grass and ran his fingers along my side. I shivered from the contact and blushed madly at what was to come. Would I truly be giving my virginity away it Sasuke Uchiha?

"Relax." I sighed deeply, trying to follow his words. When his hand run up my shirt I was high strung again. I watched while he pulled the fabric up and moved me so that I slipped out of it. I bit my lip. His eyes were scanning my chest. I feared he would leave me if I did not fit his rich taste. When he ran his hand along my stomach though, I wiggled. "You have a birthmark here?"

"Oh, yes…" I whispered and followed his gaze to the mark in question. On my stomach there was a patch of darken skin with a swirl. "My mother has it too… It's a family birthmark his says." Sasuke nodded before he trailed the swirl with his finger.

"It fits you." He mumbled before he smiled at me. Then he slowly kissed the mark before he moved to finger the edge of my pants. I blushed deeply, knowing that was the last piece of clothing that separated me from nudity. His eyes met mine before he pulled them down slowly and I nervously rose my hips to help him. My fingers twitched to stop him before I covered my face instead. I was glad that it was dark; it would be harder for him to see me blushing. "Beautiful…" Then he ran his hand along my legs and I moaned hopelessly. I felt my cock twitch shamelessly. "Hn." He ran a finger over the tip.

"Sasuke!" I cried out before arching my back. While I may have touched myself down there, it was completely different to Sasuke's touch. Just the fact that it wasn't my hand made me tremble. When his fingers wrapped around my length I was making shameful noises. They caused me to cover my mouth and keep myself quiet.

"Stop that." Sasuke muttered when he noticed what I was doing. He reached up, took both my hands. I pinned then above me. "I don't want you to hide a sound." His whisper made me melt and I nodded. Then he released my hands before sitting up. My blue hues watched while he slowly removed his shirt and laid it by my clothes. Next his pale fingers were pulling his pants down. Hungrily I waited the sight of his naked body. His chest stood out in the dark skin to my pupils. I could see every curve, muscle, and line. When I looked rather down, pass his stomach, I noticed a loincloth hanging from his hips. My answer to that fact was a pout of disappointment. "Hn… eager?"

"Shush." I muttered and turned my head away, pouting. It was the third time I was caught staring. At least I had a right to stare this time. My eyes returned to him when I heard the fabric being removed. In the darkness I could see his manhood standing out proudly from his black public hair. I blushed at the size, bigger then my own, and how hard it was. Slowly my hands moved over my body. I was scared that against him, I was ugly. While it may have been silly, I never felt beautiful before. Not even while I danced for men for money. Instead I had always felt trashy.

"Naruto… Why are you covering yourself up?" From the tone of his voice I knew that he wanted to fit an idiot in there. Still I didn't care. I may have been an idiot, hiding myself away from his man who would soon be one with me, but I was truly scared.

"I'm not beautiful like you. That's why." I muttered and turned away from him. His hands reduced me to tears when he slowly opened me up. "Don't look!" I cried and tried to push him away.

"Stop it." He growled and I froze with fear. My words were stuck in my throat and I looked up at him. "You are beautiful Naruto. Don't hide yourself from me." Slowly he slipped his body between my legs, resting upon of me, and smirked. His mouth lowered to my ear and I felt my cock twitch from his words. "In fact… I find you deliciously sexy."

"Sasuke!" How improper! How wonderful! I blushed and buried my head into his shoulder while he chuckled in my ear. Then he slowly spread my legs and cocked a brow.

"Feeling better?" I understood that he was trying to relax me. I smiled up at him and nodded.

"Yes... Please…. Sasuke keep…" I bit my lip, embarrass to say the rest. Sasuke watched me carefully before he nodded. Once more he understood what I meant. He moved three fingers in front of my face and grinned.

"Suck." I blinked brightly. I opened my mouth and he slipped the fingers into my mouth. They felt weird in my mouth. Still I sucked like Sasuke had said. "Lick at them also." My tongue followed his commanded and I lathered his fingers. Suddenly he started to pull them out. I opened my mouth , allowing him to do so, before wiggling. Now what? Why had I done that? Carefully he spread my cheeks before feeling a finger press against my entrance.

"Oh!" I gasped. That would be why. I trembled while he pressed the first finger into me. It was weird. I frown at Sasuke while he wiggled it inside and started to move it in and out. He didn't seem that happy with me either.

"Naruto. You need to relax or I might end up hurting you." I stared at him for a second, frozen. Then he nodded. "You can do it. Just relax." He kissed my leg softly and stared down at me with onyx eyes.

"A…are you sure?" Nervous, confused, and worried were the three main emotions I was feeling. I didn't want to be hurt, but this new feeling was setting me on edge. When he nodded once more I bit my lip. Carefully I closed my eyes and tried to think of something besides the fact I had a finger in me. Instead my mind wandered to Sasuke. Slowly I opened my eyes and watched him, humming a little.

"Hn." Then he had wiggled in a second finger. The two spread my hole wider and I whimpered at the new change. I spread my legs more and panted softly. It felt different, even a little more pleasure. I felt them spread apart inside me before moving deeper. I stared at Sasuke, red in the face, while he smirked. Inside me the fingers started moving around, searching for something.

"AH!" I cried out. What had happened? I felt my how body shake and my cock twitch in pleasure. Sasuke chuckled before he made the movement again. "Sasuke!" I cried and wiggled. "Wha…"

"It a special place. Did you enjoy it?" I nodded dimly and looked at him, panting softly. "Hn." He started to work a third finger in. It stretched my hole more, to the point of discomfort, but once they were all in he started moving them around against. He pushed against the stop with the tip of his fingers and I saw white.

"Oh!" I moaned and arched my back. His fingers were moving around, staying away from that one spot! It drove me insane and I felt my hips move. I found myself wanting more. His chuckle echoed the empty space while he pushed his fingers deeper. In, out, in, out, in, and out. The motion was making he pant roughly and my finger found home curled up in the dirt. My back arched, my breath quickened, and I moaned hopelessly.

The pleasure stopped. His fingers were gone. I felt empty. A whimper left my lips and I looked up at him. My eyes were big, pleading with him to continue. He only smirked before spiting into his hand. He rubbed his hand on his manhood and blue hues were wide. This was the right part. My body was tight. This was it. We would be one soon.

He spat into his hand a few more times before rubbing the saliva on his harden member. In the moonlight I saw it shine before he spread my legs once more. I stared at him. The tip was against my stretched entrance. Slowly his arms wrapped my body and he smiled down at me. He stroked my cheek before he kissed my forehead.

"Relax." With those words he started to push himself into me. I opened my mouth but no sound passed. His member was larger than his fingers. I felt tears gather at the corner of my eyes and I clung to him. My nails dug into his back. One of Sasuke's hands cradled my head. Onyx connected with blue before he kissed me. A sweet kiss. A loving peck. His hand moved to wipe my tears away and his lips were laid on my forehead. "Shhh…. It will be better soon."

Deeper his member went. I found myself wondering when I would get to his hilt. Then he groaned and stopped. There was sweat on his brow and he was shaking a little. Inside I felt so full. Then he started to pull out and I whined.

"Sasuke…" I whimpered. His moan was echoing in my ear before he kissed my shoulder. A silent reminder that this would get better. We held each other while he slowly pushed back in. My back arched. A moan left someone's lips. Our hips pushed against each other. I felt like I fit. Here in his arms I felt stolen. I may have only met him today, but I wanted to be with him forever.

"Naruto." My name on his lips had me groaning deeply. A pace had been formed between us. In, out, in, and out. Slow, deep, hard, and loving. They twisted around us and I found myself lost for breath. White flashed before my eyes when the tip of his member pushed against that special place. I moaned and clung to him more. He aimed for that spot only and the pace increased. The rhythm between us was losing its beat. "N…Naruto." He groaned. I groaned.

"Sasuke!" My volume increased. I found myself crying out more with each snap of his hips. The smacking sound of skin hitting skin only turned me on. I felt a knot form in my stomach and Sasuke groan. He stared at me. I groaned at him before arching my back again and crying out. Something was building. "Sasuke… I… OH!" I tried to tell him. My words made no sense.

"Hn." Sasuke moaned lowly. He found the message in the puzzle. He knew me without knowing me. He slammed into that place hard and I exploded. My voice screamed out. My back bowed. My legs wrapped around Sasuke's waist. I held on tight. I was falling. Everything felt wonderful. A groan passed his lips. His hips bucked. Something warm covered my walls inside. Our moans echoed each other.

When I came to my senses I found myself staring up into his onyx eyes. I felt tears gather once more before I kissed him. His arms held me and his lips kissed mine. Another sweet, loving kiss, passed between us. When he pulled away he smiled down at me. Slowly I felt empty. His member no longer inside of me and it saddened me.

Carefully his loincloth ran against us both before he picked me up. Cradling me against his chest, he picked up out clothes. He carried me back to our tent. The fire had died down to an amber glow on the wood. My parents were still asleep in their tent. Our night had been a secret from all but us. He opened the flap of the tight. He helped me get dress before repeating the action and dressing himself, forgoing his soiled loincloth. Then he laid us down on the grass and covered us with the blanket.

"Sleep Naruto…" At first that order caused me to frown. I didn't want to sleep. I wanted to stay here all night and stare into his onyx eyes. Still his pointed looked dared me to disobey. All honesty, I was tired. I slowly closed my eyes and felt Sasuke hold me tightly. I found comfort in his arms once more and the world slowly started to disappear.

0o0o0o0

"Naruto, wake up. You have been sleeping all day."

"Eh… mom?" I muttered and slowly started to open my eyes. In front of me I saw my mother's kind face smile down at me. What was odd was that the wagon was in the background.

"Yes hunny." She cooed before she kissed my forehead. "Are you feeling better?" The question didn't make sense, but I nodded to her. "Good. Sasuke told us not to wake you since you were complaining about it last night."

"What?" I said I was sick last night? No. I remember having sex with Sasuke, but not saying I was sick. I stared at her before looking around. I was right before. I was in the wagon. Why? Nothing was making sense. "What happened?"

"Oh dear. Well when we woke up Sasuke said that you were not feeling well. He picked you up and laid you in the wagon. We cleaned up the tents and the fire before hitting the road. But you have been sleeping all through that." I nodded softly. That explained why I was in the wagon. Where was Sasuke?

"Mother… where is Sasuke now?" I asked softly. My mother blinked before she hummed.

"He left. We passed Memphis a while ago." She commented. My eyes widen. "He told us thank you, gave us our money, and went walking into his home town."

"Wh…what?" I asked softly and swallowed. No! This was right! It was his duty to steal me away from my family now. I had waited for that day to come, when a wonder strange stole me and made love to me. I thought that had happened! Tears blinded my sight and I hung my head.

"What's wrong hunny? Are you feeling okay?" She touched my forehead and felt my temperature. "You not feel hot." No, I felt empty and abandoned. I stared up at my mother and she wiped my tears away. Soon she hugged me tightly. "Oh… You just stay in here and rest okay?" I nodded before lying down. My mother laid a kiss on my cheek and walked out. I heard her talking to my father, but I didn't care. I felt empty inside.

0o0o0o0

Three months had passed. Sasuke had not returned. I had been throwing up. My stomach was getting bigger. My mother knew. She was standing in front of me and frowning. I was in trouble. I had wrecked myself.

"Naruto… Did you have sex with Sasuke when he was here?" She asked tightly and pressed her lips together. Her kindness was gone from her violet eyes. All that was there was disappointment. Weakly I nodded and touched my stomach.

"Yes mother…" My voice was weak. I was to have Sasuke's child. Sasuke would not be around, and he would not know about this child. It was bittersweet. To have a part of him, yet I would not have all of him. I felt tears fall down my face and I hung my head.

"NARUTO!" My mother screamed at me and she frowned deeply. "No male will want you now! You have spoiled yourself! And for what? FOR WHAT NARUTO? A night with a perfect stranger!" Her anger only increased my pain. The truth of everything was spilling forth. I had failed.

"I… I had thought he would take me away…" I said quietly. It had been the only reason I had done what I did, in hopes that Sasuke would take me away. My mother took my face in her hands and stared down at me. Her eyes showed me kindness, but I felt it was pity.

"You should have known better… Hunny. He is a rich man. He is to marry a lady and bring honor to his family's name. A gypsy doesn't fit that." More tears fell from my face. "It's okay. You're not the first that has been tricked. We should have had you sleep in our tent. We didn't think he would do that to you." Her arms wrapped around me and cradled me.

"Mother…" I whimpered. For years I have been told that a stranger would sneak into my tent and take me away from my family. I had thought that night had come, but my perfect stranger turned ugly. I clung to my mother like the child I was. "I… I want the baby still…" I want a part of him. I didn't care if it hurt me worse in the end. I was ruined for everyone else.

"Are you sure?" She asked and stroked my blond hair. "If… If you lose it someone might still take you. I know how that has been your dream." Her voice was weak and she snuggled me close. Carefully I nodded to her. "Okay… Mama and Papa will be here to help you." She cooed to me.

"Thank you mother…" I would get through this. My child would be born in the same wagon I was born in. I would dance to earn money and get food for us both. I smiled a little and nodded to myself again. Mother would help me, father would still preach, and Sasuke would never know what he lost. My perfect stranger would never become my perfect husband, the perfect father, and I would not be his perfect bride.

0o0o0o0

**1 **– Those two fingers use to be cut off as punishment. So it was insulting to show them off. It was the origin of the middle finger in old England.

**Alex**: Well… That is it! I know! Sad ending! Don't be upset though! If you review and send me support I shall give you a happy ending! ^^ So please review and give me love. Sorry if any of the facts are wrong. I do hope you found it nice to read though.


	2. AN

**Alex**: Hello lovelies! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope everyone who has an account received my thank you and replies. For those who I could not reach, I thank you now! It was touching to see so much response to my oneshot.

A lot of you are expecting a happy ending. Sadly, I most disappoint you. This is an author note saying I am making a sequel. Yes! Not a second chapter, but a whole new story! More characters! More drama! Sasuke and Naruto meeting again! Woot!

Exciting, yes? Well I thought I would tell those who did not have me under an author alert or who are watching this story for a second chapter to appear. The sequel is called The Gypsy and The Noble. Please do read it and fall in love with the new story.

THANK YOU AND BYE!


End file.
